<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Marauders: An Untold Story | Chapter 14 &amp; 15 | The Sorting Ceremony of the Marauders 2nd Year by Ev_May</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098716">The Marauders: An Untold Story | Chapter 14 &amp; 15 | The Sorting Ceremony of the Marauders 2nd Year</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ev_May/pseuds/Ev_May'>Ev_May</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Marauders: An Untold Story [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - Fandom, The Marauders - Fandom, The Wizarding World - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Slytherin, The Marauders Fluff, The Marauders: An Untold Story, The Sorting Hat, harry potter fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:13:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ev_May/pseuds/Ev_May</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 14:<br/>"Sirius had been waiting for this moment for a year, the moment he would find out if his brother was like him or if Sirius Black would be the first and only Black sorted into Gryffindor."<br/>The Marauders 2nd year at Hogwarts has just begun, but young Sirius Black is troubled with the house his brother, Regulus, is sorted into.</p><p>Chapter 15:<br/>The Marauders talk over their summer holidays and form a new idea for James.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Snilly, jilly, wolfstar - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Marauders: An Untold Story [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Marauders: An Untold Story | Chapter 14 &amp; 15 | The Sorting Ceremony of the Marauders 2nd Year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Chapters: 2<br/>If you wish to continue reading further into the story please subscribe to stay notified as these two chapters are part of a much bigger fanfiction. Each day a couple of new chapters will be posted until the final Fanfiction is released with over 20,000+ words.<br/>I hope you enjoy this!<br/>Please give feedback (positive and/or negative) if you have any as I wish to improve my writing so I can make more and better fanfictions.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1st of September 1972-<br/>Sirius</p><p>Regulus stood out in the crowd of first years, easily seen with his sleek black hair and sharp facial features. Sirius waited until his brother’s name was called out before he turned around to look at the sorting hat. Regulus made his way up to the stool and sat down to face the other students. Sirius had been waiting for this moment for a year, the moment he would find out if his brother was like him or if Sirius Black would be the first and only Black sorted into Gryffindor.<br/>“Hmmm….much like your family, not like your brother. Better be…..Slytherin!” The sorting hat called out. Cheers came from the Slytherin table as yet another Black joined them. Narcissa welcomed his brother, giving him a warm expression, unlike the glares she gave Sirius when they passed in the hall. <br/>“Forget him, you have us,” Remus’s voice said as he lay his hand on Sirius’s shoulder. Sirius felt something flutter through him, a warm feeling of belonging. Yet there was something else that he couldn’t quite uncover. Sirius smiled and turned back to face his friends. He tried to forget about his family. “Enjoy yourself, you’re home now,” he told himself. “You have James, you have Peter and you have Remus.” </p><p> </p><p>1st of September 1972-<br/>James</p><p>“It was so cool, we were flying all over the place! I was up in the air and I could go above all the trees!” James exclaimed, sharing his holiday experience with Sirius to the other boys.<br/>“You should try out for the quidditch team,” Remus suggested.<br/>“Yeah you’d be really g-good,” Peter added.<br/>“That’s what I told him, you should have seen the way he caught that ball I threw at him though, it was tiny and he got it straight away!” Sirius said.<br/>“You should go for seeker, it’s the best in the field and you’d be perfect for it. You’re always really good at finding and catching things.”  Sirius and Peter nodded in agreement.<br/>“I’m not going to try out this year though, I’ll practice and practice. Besides, no one would take on a second year. You’ll see, next year though. James Potter, Gryffindor Seeker!” James proposed. The others laughed as they stuffed their mouths with their dinner. <br/>“How was your summer Remus?” asked Sirius. <br/>“It was nice, I went to the beach with my parents. But I missed you all a lot,” he said, stabbing his potato with his fork. <br/>“Yeah I missed u guys too,” Peter exclaimed as if he was announcing his unrequited love, which he was in a way. The others gave a weak smile, Sirius ignored him and continued to eat his pork.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>